


It's Plotless Yondu x Reader, Baby! (He/Him with V) (WIP)

by slurper



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: JUST SMUT GUYS, M/M, Other, hoooooooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 08:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12931449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slurper/pseuds/slurper
Summary: same shitty smut different PRONOUNScurse u space cowboy for southern slang being sometimes binary





	It's Plotless Yondu x Reader, Baby! (He/Him with V) (WIP)

Your short gasp of surprise goes unnoticed in the noisy mess hall as your captain pulls you roughly into his lap, almost spilling your drink in the process. Despite having been flirting heavily with Yondu all evening, you blush violently at this and frantically scan the faces of the other crew members- luckily they seem too preoccupied with inebriation to offer any judgement towards this development. You hear the Centaurian man make a smug noise in response to your flustered behavior and you quickly regain composure with slight annoyance. Everybody has been drinking for several hours, but your mind is now acutely focused on the warm hands firmly gripping your sides, and the points of contact where Yondu's fingers rest on the strip of exposed skin in between your shirt and pants. His hands move slowly back and forth along the curve of your hips as he continues a loud conversation with the crew member to his right, but you are unable to concentrate on the subject or any individual words being exchanged. Yondu's touch is leaving trails of heat on your flesh, the warmth steadily spreading as you bury your face into your drink once again.

You assume a more comfortable seat upon Yondu's lap and you both return to the revelry for a while, laughing uproariously and sharing stories as the night dies down. The drinks begin to cease their endless refilling and the feast that covered the mess hall table has been properly picked clean. There is a lull in the conversation and you hear a familiar low voice a couple of centimeters from your ear. "Would'ya like ta join me fer dessert?"

You fight back a smile in response to his cheesy line and nod shakily, face hot with the sensation of the captain's breath on your skin. You have no time to process the implications of this however, as Yondu instantly shoots to his feet, toppling the bench he had been occupying. Its other occupants tumble to the ground guffawing. Yondu's grip doesn't falter from your hips as he turns on his heel and ushers you in front of him like rolling cargo towards the hallway. As you both exit the hall, you hear a delayed roar of catcalls and whoops from the crew.

There is a moment of confusion between two bodies in the dark corridor before your back thuds against the metal wall and Yondu's mouth finds yours, one hand raising to grip the side of your head and jaw. He kisses hungrily and without subtlety, his sharp teeth nicking your mouth as your alcohol-laden tongues mingle clumsily. A hand on the small of your back pulls you closer, and the shape of Yondu's body becoming flush with yours causes you to break the kiss to inhale sharply. He doesn't skip a beat however, and uses the absence of your lips to find his way down your neck to your collarbone. His hand pushes your head to the side to further expose your neck area. You bite your lip hard as your captain's rough mouth closes over a sweet spot just under your jaw, and you begin to grind helplessly against his body, eliciting a low grunt from Yondu as he proceeds thoroughly towards your chest.

A sudden retching noise cuts through the quiet sounds of skin on skin, and Yondu finally breaks away to stare towards the source. A disheveled and barely-conscious crew member sways against the corridor wall a couple feet away, clutching a bottle of insidious-looking space grog. As you stare blankly, the crew member once more vomits into the grating lining the walkway, and drops to a sitting position. "Is he ok.." you whisper, stifling a burp of your own. "Yah." The captain replies gruffly, and for a long distracted minute you both just stare in pity at the man attempting to hang onto consciousness. Shaking it off as if suddenly remembering the night's endeavor, Yondu grabs your arm above the wrist and tugs you further down the hallway. As you pass the poor drunkard he weakly extends a thumbs up, and you stifle a giggle.

Yondu resumes the kiss even as he fumbles for his quarter's door handle, and you both burst into the small room intertwined. You press both hands against the sides of the Centaurian's head, tracing over his ears and the scars on his head before interlocking your fingers behind his neck. He moves his hands down the length of your sides as the kiss deepens once again. You run your tongue along Yondu's sharp teeth, he bites and tugs at your bottom lip, and after a minute or so of exploring each other's mouths he locks his hands under your ass and begins to walk with you towards the bed. The captain tosses you down face-up onto the soft furs, and for a moment you both just stare at each other's forms, panting. You become uncomfortably aware of the heat in between your legs, and your eyes wander to Yondu's crotch as well- your eyebrows raise slightly as you take note of the demand for attention straining against the material of his pants. Following your gaze and seeing you identify this pressing detail, Yondu growls and snaps into action, throwing off his long jacket. "Git those things off, boy." he says through almost gritted teeth as his hands swiftly work on his belt and buttoned pants. The captain whips the former out of its loops and tosses it down close to your head as you shimmy out of your shirt. Yondu is already moving over you before you can get to your pants, but you manage to kick off your boots before he begins addressing your newly-exposed skin. He plants a knee on the bed close to your thigh and leans in to kiss your collarbones. You whimper softly as he moves lower, and attempt to redirect his head with one hand. Yondu instantly takes the protesting limb by the wrist and firmly returns it to a position near your head, holding your arm still. He kisses lightly and teasingly around your areola before dragging his tongue across your hard nipple. This wrenches a real moan from your lips, and Yondu's free arm snakes up to continue to fondle the sensitive skin. You look down desperately to discern where his mouth will land next, only to see him now looming above you, releasing your trapped arm to wipe saliva from a smirking mouth. The Centaurian's bright red eyes burn into yours. "Did'ja really think you were gunna get away with all that shit?" Yondu's voice is husky and thick with something resembling menace. You push your legs together in response to the new rush of heat and manage a breathy "What shit, C'ptn?" You squeak as he pinches your nipple hard. "Cute." His eyes are narrowed dangerously, but Yondu can't keep an excited grin from splitting across his lips. "There's consequences ta flirtations tuwards yer Captain, an I'm really not the type ta skimp on.. punishments." He emphasizes the last word by mashing his palm against your clothed crotch, making you groan and wriggle against the crude touch. You are unable to manage anything in response, and your breathy silence draws an even wider grin from Yondu as he leans down once more. His hands shift to the hem of your pants and he pops open the fasten on the crotch before beginning to tug them down. He kisses your chest a couple more times, down to your bellybutton, and begins to nip at the soft surfaces of your sides and tummy as his hands busy themselves with removing your lower garments.

Your hands grip the top of Yondu's head as he moves dangerously close to the core of your body's arousal, and as your hands brush over cold metal you wonder if his fin has any sensation. This thought is cut short by the Centaurian planting a kiss on the inside of your thigh, his breath brushing over your slit and causing you to writhe desperately. As he places kiss after maddening kiss around the sensitive areas surrounding your crotch, a soft, whining "Ple..ease..." slips out of your trembling mouth. To your dismay Yondu chuckles in response, and you suppress what feels like a sob as your captain returns to a position near your face. "Yer askin' nicely? Such good manners fer a Ravager..." he murmurs into your neck, making you whine yet again. In a series of fluid motions, Yondu shifts his knee to the inside of your legs to hold them open, brings his left hand up to hold one of your arms against your chest preemptively, and plunges his free hand into your wet cunt. Your lips part but no sound escapes them as you thrust your hips upwards, back arching into the air for several long seconds. Through fluttering eyes you catch a glimpse of Yondu looking triumphant, and almost tender. As his fingers work around your folds you crash back into the bed and begin to rut against the man's hand, moaning low and throatily. Your un-pinned hand flies to his back, tearing ineffectively at the shirt he still has on. Yondu calmly grabs this wrist and positions it to be flush with the other, now pressing both arms against your chest with one large blue hand.

Your body twists and contorts around a crotch-centered pivot, uncontrollably trying to get as much touch as possible from the captain's hand. Yondu's fingers are persistent and methodical, stroking and circling around your clit as you rapidly approach climax. Moans and whimpers turn into a constant groan of desire, heightening to a yell at points. Your mind goes numb as you hear a low, demanding "Cum fer me, darlin.'" and a few last insistent touches push you over the edge into a shuddering, silent orgasm.

Your arms remain limply crossed over your chest as Yondu stands and allows you to recover. Through the haze of your mind and sound of your own panting, you can hear fabric shuffling and being dropped. You rise to your elbows shakily, body still twitching, and look through half-lidded eyes at the Centaurian. Yondu stands now with only a thin shirt and basic boxers, and you take his large figure in for a couple seconds. "I know I told ya I would be mean, but ya just looked so sweet.. next time I won' go so easy." He is staring at you, devouring your now entirely nude form with those piercing red eyes, and for a moment you feel self-conscious. It takes you several seconds to realize that the captain has a hand wrapped around his cock, and is slowly beginning to work at the length. Seeing this prize finally in the open, you crawl to your knees with renewed vigor, shivering as more wetness drips down your thighs. You reach out both hands and grab at Yondu's arm, and he shifts towards you, his stomach now about eye-level. You softly tug at his undershirt and he obliges, bending down to allow you to pull the fabric over his head.

You take a moment to gaze over Yondu's torso- he had told stories about his scars before but you had never seen them in the flesh. You find your hands running over the bumpy raised lines, tracing what you know are the marks of a lifetime wrought with danger. One in particular stretches from his hipbone to his crotch, directing your hands back to your original focus.

Yondu sighs deeply as your hands finally find his member, brushing a strand of hair away from your face and cocking his head to the side to admire your enraptured expression. You just explore for the first minute, stroking the sides and base and swiping a thumb across the purplish tip, where precum is dewing already. "Don' tease now, sugar." He growls, and you look up, still gently playing with the shaft, to see a surprisingly dire expression on the Centaurian's face. You grin now as you realize his desperation, his impatience for your touch. In response Yondu' mouth twists cruelly and he brings his left hand to roughly grab your cheek and jaw, his thumb pressing painfully hard into the corner of your cheeky smile. "Boy, you-" He cuts off abruptly as you turn your head slightly and take his thumb into your mouth, maintaining eye contact as you swirl your tongue around the digit and begin to work more intensely with your hands. Your captain groans softly at this, his eyes softening now and narrowing in pleasure. His dick is thick and of average length, a good size for both of your hands to busy themselves upon. You twist them up and down as you pump at the shaft, the top of your right hand smoothing over the sensitive tip with each stroke. Meanwhile, Yondu replaces his thumb with an index finger, swirling it around your heavy tongue and allowing you to taste your own sex that still lingers on it. You suck hard as he removes the finger, seeing him bite his lip at the feeling of your mouth's pressure. "How 'bout that dessert now, huh ?" He asks softly, but his face shows no reflection of the flirtatious quip. The Centaurian's eyes are somehow more red than you've ever seen them, and fiery with serious desire. His hands are suddenly at your head and you feel fingers intertwining with hair. Your lips upturn into a small smile as you slow the movements of your hands, removing one to steady yourself against the bed as you lean in.

You get a satisfying glance upwards at Yondu's animalistic expression, before your lips close around the head of his cock and a husky "Ah, _fuck_." sends a wave of warmth through your body. Instantly you feel the fingers in your hair tighten and begin to push at your head, but you firmly move back. Using the one hand to manipulate it, you take your time to lick and kiss at the underside and head of your captain's cock, each small grunt and hitch in his breath an incentive to do more. Your hand shifts to splay against Yondu's hip for stability, and you draw your tongue torturously slow from base to tip before finally taking him into your wet mouth. At this, the Centaurian man throws his head back and his hips begin to move on their own, urging his shaft deeper into your mouth. The skin tastes lightly of sweat and you moan into the length, already beginning to savor it.

It only takes you a few slow and shallow bobs up and down for Yondu's hands to find firm holds within your hair and for him to begin to fuck your face in earnest. He begins slow, feeling out how his cock occupies the area in your mouth. You apply suction encouragingly and look up again to meet his gaze. Seeing your sultry expression seems to cause something to snap, and Yondu growls out an expletive as his mouth forms a sneer of carnal pleasure. He slams your head into himself, your nose almost mashing against his crotch as you choke on the unexpected girth. Again and again the Centaurian's cock rams against the back of your throat, causing your eyes to tear up and saliva to drool out of your mouth. You shift your knees in an attempt to stay upright, determined and encouraged by Yondu's frequent satisfied grunts and noises.

After a minute of your mouth being used like a sex toy, Yondu seems to remember the importance of breathing for most living things and pulls backwards, allowing you to gasp for air. Your captain is breathing heavily himself and continues to stroke his own cock, slick with your saliva. You wipe your cheeks and look up once again at Yondu expectantly, your gaze met by his hungry red eyes. You begin to once again reach for his dick, but he stops you, suddenly leaning forward and pressing his body up against yours, encouraging you to move backwards onto the middle of the bed. He advances onto the bed with you, supporting your head in one hand and laying it down on the mess of pillows on one end as you scoot onto your back and recline.

You find yourself in a surprising moment of intimacy as you feel Yondu's warm breath against your lips, inhaling the slightly sour smell of alcohol and looking up to find his red eyes inches from your own. His hand feels incredibly warm against the back of your head, and you feel his fingers slide lovingly through your slightly sweat-damp hair. The moment hangs too long in the short distance between your two forms, and Yondu's eyes suddenly falter and drop to your torso as his hand slips from its tender placement to begin positioning your body as he assumes a kneeling position in between your legs. The captain grabs the underside of your thighs with maybe a little more roughness necessary and pulls you to be almost flush with his hips, and as your wetness collides with the slick base of his cock you moan again in anticipation. Yondu shifts his hands again to be just above your hips, now lifting the bottom half of your body in preparation. Your arms and hands naturally fall to either side of your body to steady yourself, and you twitch in your unsteady position as you feel the tip of Yondu's cock brush against your slit. Your eyes meet your captain's once more, his expression cocky and that dammned grin beginning to spread across his lips once again. Yondu's hips begin to rock gently and slowly with his dick still just barely resting on your mound, dragging the length back and forth crudely, drawing spasms and small moans from you as skin finds sensitive skin. Blue fingers dig into the soft skin above your ass as the Centaurian shifts and positions himself more directly in front of your opening at a slight downwards angle, the head of his cock now barely pressing up against it and your whole body straining with intent. His hands prevent you from shoving your weight onto his length, and Yondu chuckles again as you squirm to no avail, wrapping your legs around his lower back to attempt to get more leverage. "Ya seem a lil' desperate, baby...." he says through a wicked smile. "Why don' ya tell me just what it is yer wantin', huh?"

Your face flushes violently as you realize he means to have you beg. Despite your body's reaction to the request, the embarrassment doesn't register through the heavy fog of lust that is altering your state of being. "Fuck me.." you moan quietly, with eyes fixed on Yondu's lips and your hands beginning to grasp at the blankets in impatience. He grins wider and clucks his tongue teasingly. "Aw.. now that don't sound sincere at all,  _sugar_. " He coos, punctuating his taunt with a slight thrust forward, the head of his cock straining your wet opening tortuously before pulling back. Your head jerks backwards, and a loud, "Fuck me,  _Please_  - " rips out of your throat in the form of the most guttural moan you've ever produced. Not very eloquent, but it gets the point across and Yondu obliges with a satisfied grunt before the sound of your plea even fades from the air. His cock slides into your cunt smoothly, satisfying a need you've been feeling since... well, long before the escalation of today's events. Your breath hitches in your throat as Yondu enters you about half of his length, and then slowly pulls out, repeating these steady downward half-thrusts several times as you moan out " _Yon..du..._ " and grasp at the blankets. You haven't done this in a while and the girth of his Centaurian dick fills your passage with a wonderful burning strain. Your captain's eyes are half closed in satisfaction, low breathy grunts marking each push of his cock. You know Yondu isn't one to vocalize praise and this situation is no exception, but your lusty determination to elicit positive reactions brings you to brace yourself against the bed and begin grinding your hips towards him. Yondu's eyes flash open as this new rhythm pushes you further along the length of his cock, and he moans low. He quickly adjusts his hands positioning on your hips to give you more range, but tugs your body closer to him as well- causing you to cry out as the full length of his cock presses painfully against your insides. The initial flash of pain gives way to a rapidly crescendoing wave of pleasure deep within your core, lubricated by Yondu's now frequent groans of " _Fuck._ " 

Yondu shifts his angle once more, lowering his body so that your ass is almost resting on his lap. His dick is now hitting a sweet spot in the back of your cunt with precision you almost resent, were it not so incredibly fucking great. Your arms are now stretched behind your head, twisted up in the furs near the backboard and providing you with even more leverage to spear yourself on your captain's dick with. It becomes clear that Yondu is once again intent on bringing you to climax as he moves his left hand to more squarely support the small of your back and removes his right. The free hand now goes to that sensitive nub just above your full pussy, and your body jolts as if electrified as Yondu's thumb presses against your clit. He shushes you gruffly as you make an initial attempt to buck away from the intense attention, and begins to swirl his thumb around the point. At this more indirect touch, your hips begin to mirror the circling motion, creating a rhythm alongside Yondu's steady thrusts that is swiftly driving you towards the tipping point. Your head thrashes to the side, your moans slightly muffled by the bunched up fabric your hands still grip desperately. "Such a filthy lil' thing, ya like that?" The lusty growl of your captains voice only serves to push you closer to orgasm, no embarrassment left in your consciousness for the time being. So you nod emphatically and reply with a moaned, " _Yesss.._ " You feel him shift his left hand and grip your ass hard in response, before continuing. "You want ta cum, sweetheart?" Yondu pauses for just a beat to see your reply; another frantic nod from you confirms the obvious. "Then yer gonna hafta beg for it." He's dropped the teasing tone and issues this last order with dire intonation, and as you whip your head around to look him in the eyes you see the same animalistic grin below cold lustful red eyes.  His fingers have abruptly stopped their movements and an audible whine escapes your lips, your brows furrowing in aroused frustration and pleading. You continue to buck against Yondu's body and start to form a breathy "Plea-", but he begins to rise, commandeering your hips in order to flip you over. His cock exits your pussy for a few moments during this shift, leaving it feeling desperately empty, before you find yourself on your hands and knees and once again with your captain's cock pressing insistently into your opening. You hear the sound of something sliding across the bed and a soft clink of metal upon metal, before Yondu's voice commands plainly, "Hands." 

Already resuming your efforts to fuck yourself on the captain's waiting dick, you comply mutely, resting your head and chest against the furs and extending both arms backwards. You feel slightly cold leather on your wrists as Yondu cinches in the belt around both of them, tightening it securely. The cold metal brushes up against your lower back, sending a shiver down your spine. "Thank ya, sugar." Yondu murmurs as he repositions, grips the sides of your ass, and drives himself into you. You moan half in relief and half in pleasure as he resumes his rhythm, only giving you a few strokes to get reaccustomed before slamming himself into you to the hilt. Your moan turns into a yelp at this and your face almost smashes into the headboard prompting Yondu to tug gently on the end of the belt around your wrists, helping you regain what balance you can muster while being fucked from behind with your face in a pile of furs. After the pain once again fades into that buzz of growing heat, you begin throwing yourself backwards to meet his hips with each thrust. Yondu smacks your ass appreciatively and you hear him exhale sharply through his teeth. At this point you are in such a lustful state that even this slight indication of his pleasure adds heat to the ever-growing burning in the core of your abdomen. Your eyes roll back slightly into your head as you are fucked roughly, Yondu clearly taking this opportunity to feed his own growing climax. He is breathing heavily now in between husky moans and grunts of pleasure, and you attempt to twist around and raise your upper body in order to see his face. At this, Yondu yanks hard at the belt holding your arms together, causing your whole torso to raise and for your back to slam into his chest gently. He continues to piston his dick in and out of you in this newly vertical position, holding your arms down towards the bed with the belt strap to keep your back arched slightly. Your head now rests near Yondu's jaw, your neck arched across his shoulder. You feel stubble tickling your cheek as he leans his head downward to growl into your ear, "Do ya want ta cum on my cock, baby?" You manage to choke out a broken, "Uh-huh.." to which he tugs on the belt again, forcing your back to arch out a little more. "One more time fer me sugar.." Desperate for the need building inside you to be resolved, you swallow with some effort and try again. "Yes, please..." you struggle for a moment trying to think of something to add to match his pet names, and quickly decide upon "..Captain." You are awarded a soft satisfied sound, and then Yondu grunts as he begins to fuck you in earnest. From this vertical position you have almost no control over the thrusting, and instead just do your best to keep your balance and to steady your shaking legs. The hand not holding the belt moves up to fondle your chest, his fingers flitting over your sensitive nipples with the rhythm Yondu is pounding into your whole body. Your position doesn't allow you to make many sounds aside from strangled moans, which intensify as his free hand finds its way down to your clit. Without much regard for technique, the captain resumes rubbing the sensitive button, entirely exposed in the position you find yourself in. It only takes a couple firm circles of his fingers for you to begin climaxing, your body clenching up and starting to shake as you are pushed over the edge into an intense, rolling orgasm. The waves wrack your body as you twitch and moan on the Centaurian's cock, and the pressure of your cunt spasming also sends Yondu crashing into climax. From your position with your head resting on his shoulder you can barely see his eyes intently staring down at your body being used, his mouth slightly open in the throes of pleasure. He wraps an arm around your stomach roughly in order to get the final few strokes as deep as physically possible, and cums with a final husky "Ohh-  _Fuck!!_ " His seed spilling hotly deep into you. You shudder as you feel it fill your passage up, somehow warmer than the hot shaft already filling you. His cock pulses a couple more times within you, and then Yondu draws his dick out of you, cum running down your legs as your forms separate.

You both spend a minute breathing heavily half-collapsed on the bed, and as your gazes meet you both chuckle breathily. He leaves you twitching and ass-up on the bed for a few moments as he walks over to a drawer to procure a towel, which he uses to gently wipe down the lower half of your body. After cleaning himself up a bit, Yondu then undoes the belt wrapped around your wrists and lets it fall to the floor, before rolling into the bed naked. You start at the sudden sensation of large strong arms tugging you towards him, and you willingly sink into his embrace, breathing in the sweat and slight scent of furs. A tired smile spreads across your lips as you close your eyes. "That was amazing.." you murmur, no energy left in your body for clever quips or sarcastic comments. The captain looks down at you with an indeterminate expression on his face that you aren't able to see, and you barely feel the soft kiss Yondu places on the top of your head before drifting off to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> ALSO WILL UPDATE THIS ONE you terrible fuckers
> 
> UPDATE: ITS DONE AND ITS 5k WORDS please take me to Hell


End file.
